Petit Ange
by Vilandel
Summary: "Elle n'était plus vierge, la nuit avec Sawyer et le bébé le prouvait parfaitement. Elle ne pourrait plus devenir un ange de pureté. Pourquoi après tout, si un véritable ange grandissait dans son ventre ?" (Racer & Angel / Sawyer & Sorano - Mentions de Jerza, Kinabra, Royu et Midnight & Meldy / Label SPPS)
1. Vue d'Angel

**Petit Ange**

Sorano se tenait le ventre. Comme souvent ces derniers jours. Le matin, elle avait la nausée. Elle savait pourquoi. Mais elle l'avait ignoré. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Meldy. Celle-ci avait remarquée que la blanche avait tout les matin un teint verdâtre. Et qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude. C'est pour ça que Meldy avait ce matin suivit Sorano dans la forêt de Magnolia, pendant que les garçons préparaient leur feu de camp. La rose avait interrogé son amie sans pitié et Sorano avait finalement énuméré ses symptômes. Meldy avait compris ce que cela voulait dire.

La rose riait presque en voyant le visage choqué de son amie. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Sorano la prude était enceinte.

« Je ne voit pas le problème. Un bébé c'est toujours la plus belle chose pour une femme. »

La blanche bouda. Pas pour elle. Elle s'était jurer de rester toute sa vie vierge, pour devenir l'ange le plus pur qui soit.

Mais… Argh, tout aurait marché comme sur des roulettes, si… si elle n'avait pas depuis sa jeunesse un gros, gros faible pour Sawyer. Il fallait que ce soit Sawyer ! Le pire, c'est que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais quesque Sorano lui trouvait ! Pas son physique, il y'avait bien des hommes plus beau. Peut-être sa façon d'être, son comportement, son sadisme… En tout cas, les sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui grandissait chaque année.

Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours fait comme si rien n'était. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir ces sentiments, Angel pour devenir un ange, Racer pour n'avoir aucune faiblesse humaine. Mais après leur venue à Crime Sorcière et quand ils sont redevenue Sawyer et Sorano, cela devint presque insupportable de jouer à "Je t'aime moi non plus". Surtout quand cet imbécile de dragon venimeux et son ancien serpent se sont avouer leur amour. Leur bonheur était tout ce que Sorano avait cru devoir abandonner. Lorsque Cobra mit Kinana enceinte et lorsque leur fille Hebi vit le jour, la blanche a dut batailler pour ne pas sauter au cou de Sawyer. En plus, Jellal s'était enfin donner le bon coup de pied au fesses pour sortir avec Erza. Eux aussi avaient un gosse, un garçon du nom de Simon. Et comme Midnight et Meldy semblait se plaire et que Hoteye était de toute façon un prophète de l'amour, la situation devenait compliquer. Sans compter que Yukino son adorable petite sœur chérie, sortait avec ce Rogue Cheney de la guilde des tigres.

Un soir, Sorano et Sawyer n'en pouvaient plus. Lui aurait du chercher du bois pour le feu avec Hoteye. Mais pendant que le géant roux faisait son devoir, Sorano avait suivi Sawyer dans les bois. Quand elle avait pris sa main… et quand il l'avait serrer dans ses bras… C'était le moment où tout leur jeu s'était écroulé. Ils avaient enfin put s'aimer après tant d'années. Leur guilde, leurs égo, tout était sans importance. C'était merveilleux pour Sorano. Sawyer fut un amant formidable, il prenait son temps pour la combler.

Naturellement, ils avaient rejouer leur jeu le lendemain. Mais Sorano avait l'impression que ses camarades n'étaient pas dupes. Cobra devait le savoir depuis longtemps, avec les oreilles qu'il avait. Et si lui le savait, Kinana aussi. Richard devait être au courant, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il chantait les louanges de l'amour. Bien que Midnight dormait les trois quarts du temps, c'était fou tout ce qu'il apprenait seulement en dormant. Meldy était de toute façons doué pour définir les émotions des autres. Quand à Jellal… Sorano n'arrivait pas à le percer à jour.

« Et quand le dira tu à ton Sprinter ? », la tira Meldy hors de ses pensée.

« Sait pas… inattendu…», marmonna la belle blanche.

« Pas faux. D'ailleurs tu ne pourra pas suivre la guilde dans ton était, ce serait dangereux. » Meldy était sérieuse à présent. « On doit de loger chez des amis, comme l'avortement est tabou pour les mages. »

C'était vrai. Quand une mage tombait enceinte, son bébé était lier à l'énergie magique dans le ventre, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pendant la grossesse. Si on avortait l'enfant, la magie s'en irait avec lui et ce manque complet tuerait la maman. Le cas était différent lors d'une fausse couche, la le bébé se déchirait lui-même de l'énergie magique.

Et puis, Sorano adorait déjà ce petit être dans son ventre… qui était l'enfant de Sawyer ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait enfin sortir avec lui, finalement. Elle n'était plus vierge, la nuit avec Sawyer et le bébé le prouvait parfaitement. Elle ne pourrait plus devenir un ange de pureté. Pourquoi après tout, si un véritable ange grandissait dans son ventre ?

Elle n'allait pas bien, la ! Où était la sadique, méchante et fière Angel ? La seule fois où elle s'était senti si bizarre, c'était lors des retrouvailles avec Yukino.

« Avant d'en informer Jellal, je le dirait à Sawyer. Quand on arrivera à Fairy Tail demain, je le prendrait de coté… »

« Ce ne sera pas trop tôt que vous sortiez enfin ensemble. Même Richard s'énerve de voir que vous n'avançait en rien. Hum… on pourrait te loger à Fairy Tail. Ou Sabertooth, ta sœur y est. Et après faudra voir ce qu'on fera avec vous et le bébé. »

Sorano hocha la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas son avenir. Celui de Sawyer et du bébé non plus. Mais ce gosse les aiderait tout le deux à devenir meilleur… pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance ?

 **Xxx**

 _Le lendemain_

« Papa ! »

Un garçon de deux ans aux cheveux bleus violets courrait à la rencontre de Crime Sorcière, lorsque la guilde indépendante entra dans le QG de Fairy Tail. Jellal sourit comme un soleil en soulevant Simon et en le faisant tournoyer. Erza suivit son fils, un rare sourire comblé sur son visage.

« Comme le petit Simon à grandi », ria Richard tout ému. Mais qui des autres membres s'en plaindrait ? Lui, Meldy, Midnight, Sawyer et Sorano adorait Simon et Hebi, leur "neveu" et leur "nièce".

Jellal donnait son fils à l'oncle Richard, pour prendre Erza timidement dans ses bras. Ils avait des difficultés à échanger de la tendresse en public.

« Erik ! »

Cobra s'était déjà avancer vers Kinana et Hebi. Pendant que la petite fille rousse d'un an gloussa dans les bras de son père, celui-ci embrassa sa compagne passionnément. Ils s'en fichait complètement qu'on le voyait, ils n'en n'avaient pas honte.

Sorano soupira lorsque les fées les saluèrent de bon cœur. Après toute ces années, elle ne pouvait toujours pas si faire à cette amitié. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sawyer, avant que Lucy viennent bavarder avec elle. Ou pire encore, Mirajane.

« Sawyer, je doit te parler de toute urgence. »

Le mage de vitesse la regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Entre quatre yeux, imbécile », grinça-t-elle. Son cerveau n'était pas aussi rapide que sa magie. Mais il ne posait pas de questions et se laissa tirer hors de cette guilde bagarreuse.

Une fois dehors, Sorano ne savaient pas où commencer. Et plus elle hésitait, plus elle se sentait incertaine et elle détestait ça.

« Te souvient tu de cette nuit ? », demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas direct mais… Mais que voulait-elle de Sawyer et d'elle ? Elle détestait de se sentir aussi impuissante. Elle aurait du demander de l'aide à Kinana et Erza, elles aussi ont du passer par la !

« C'était une erreur pour toi ? », demanda Sawyer. Le ton de sa voix était encore plus froid et neutre que celui du futur beau-frère de la blanche. Elle se sentait déçue. Ressentait-il finalement rien pour elle ? Bon, elle pouvait faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Pour toi peut-être ? », demanda-t-elle aussi neutre et froide que lui. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Tu veut une réponse franche ? » marmonna-t-il, pendant qu'il dessinait des cercles avec la pointe de sa botte. Il semblait incertain. Son Sawyer, INCERTAIN. Ce serait plus probable si Midnight commencerait à boire du café !

Mais Sorano hocha la tête. Pour une fois elle voulait de la franchise. Pour la première fois depuis le début d'Oracion Seis.

« Et bien… ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Pour la première fois j'avait l'impression d'être Sawyer. Pas Racer le mage d'Oracion Seis, qui doit payer pour ses fautes à Crime Sorcière… »

Sa franchise la surprit et elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'évita pas son regard et ses joues rosissait. Mais qui était cet homme et qu'avait-il fait de Sawyer ? Était-ce vraiment celui dont elle était tomber amoureuse ?

« Pour… moi… aussi… », marmonna la blanche, avant de se serrer contre le torse du punk. À son grand soulagement (et sa surprise), il mit ses deux bras autour d'elle. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi Hoteye honorait l'amour. Pourquoi Cobra et Jellal se languissait de Kinana et Erza. Ces deux couples se voyait si rarement et profitait de chaque moment ensemble. Alors que Sorano avait son homme si prés tout les jours et elle avait ignorer son amour pour un souhait qui de toute façon n'aurait jamais put s'exaucer !

« Je suis enceinte… »

Sawyer se crispa et elle se mordit la langue d'avoir lancer ça sans le préparer. Mais rien n'allait comme il le fallait ! Le punk regardait l'horizon. Sorano se sentait prise de panique et ça aussi elle détestait ! Jellal et Cobra avait-ils aussi réagit comme ça ? Et Erza et Kinana, comment ce sont-elle sentie ? Pourquoi rien n'allait comme d'habitude ? Parce que rien n'est habituel en ce moment, tient !

Enfin Sawyer bougea et la regarda. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Sorano devait se contenir pour ne pas trembler des genoux. Elle voulait quand même garder la dernière once de fierté qui lui restait !

Finalement, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du punk et pour la première fois de sa vie il sourit vraiment. Il se jeta à genou, enlaça la taille de sa belle, plongea son visage dans son ventre et ria : « Tu me met à bout de force, tu sait ça ? »

Sorano ria avec lui et caressa sa tête. C'était trop d'émotion en une journée.

 **Xxx**

 _Neufs mois plus tard_

Sorano se réveilla difficilement. Elle était encore trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux, mais le matelas moelleux sous elle prouvait qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail.

Neufs mois avant, Sawyer et elle avait informer Jellal de la grossesse de la blanche. Apres avoir discuter avec le vieux Makarov, il fut décidé que Sorano resterait temporairement à Fairy Tail. Bien que Sabertooth était la guilde de Yukino, les tigres avait leur QG proche du conseil, qui ne voulait rien faire avec les fées. Lorsque Crime Sorcière avait du repartir, Sawyer et Sorano s'était fait leurs adieux à part. Ils était mal à l'aise de se montrer tendre envers l'autre en public, comme Jellal.

Les fées s'était tendrement occuper d'elle. Erza, Kinana et cette Bisca Connell l'avait aider durant la grossesse, puisqu'elles aussi sont passer par la. Les filles avait préparer tout le nécessaire pour Sorano et le bébé. Lucy avait tricoter des tas de chaussettes, mais la blanche l'avait persuader à sa manière de ne pas utiliser du rose, seulement blanc et bleu. Sorano détestait le rose.

Yukino avait était informer et se réjouissait de la naissance de son neveux ou de sa nièce. Rogue et elle avait soutenu Sorano du mieux qu'ils pouvait, tout comme tout ce de Fairy Tail. Sorano en avait un peu honte, car ça l'avait émue.

La naissance est tomber pile au jour prévu. L'accouchement fut long et difficile, Sorano n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Erza, Kinana et Bisca ont survécu les leurs. Elle ne s'était pas préparer à la douleur. Pendant qu'Erza, Kinana, Wendy et une vielle aux cheveux roses l'aider à accoucher, Sorano n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Sawyer. Comment Erza et Kinana pouvait-elles supportait d'être séparer aussi longtemps de Jellal et Cobra ? Elle ne préférait pas savoir.

Quand le bébé était enfin dehors, Sorano s'était évanouie.

Et maintenant ? A-t-elle dormit longtemps ? Comment allait son bébé ? Où était Sawyer ? Était-elle à nouveau mince ?

Soudain, comme un lointain son elle entendait le bruit d'une fête. Prés d'elle pourtant elle entendit des mots chuchoter et un son qu'elle connaissait de Simon et Hebi. Cette fois elle put ouvrit les yeux. Quelle soulagement ce fut en voyant un Sawyer comblé assis prés de son lit, berçant un petit être envelopper dans des linges blanc.

« Sawyer… »

Le punk la regarda et sourit de soulagement en voyant son amante enfin réveillé.

« T'en à mit du temps, belle au bois dormant. La petite t'a réclamé pendant un bon quart d'heure. »

« LA petite…? »

« C'est une fille, Sora. »

La blanche était réveiller pour de bon. Elle s'assit et tendit des bras avide vers le bébé. Sawyer mit sa fille doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Jamais Sorano n'avait vu quelque chose de plus beau. Sa fille avait une bouche en forme de cœur, une peau rose. Sur son crâne poussait une fine chevelure blanche et ses yeux mi-clos laissèrent voir une couleur sombre.

« Merci, elle me ressemble », murmura-t-elle. Elle avait envie de provoquer Sawyer.

« Oui, oui, de physique peut-être. Mais elle aura ma magie, tu va voir ! »

« Il faudra attendre des années pour savoir, mon amour. »

Pendant un moment ils admirèrent leur fille. Sorano savait enfin quelles émotions Erza et Kinana ont eu en tenant Simon et Hebi dans leurs bras la première fois. Porter dans ses bras un être nait de son amour pour Sawyer… Elle ne pouvait décrire son émotion, mais elle pouvait la savourer.

« En fait… on l'appellera comment ? », demanda le Punk au bout d'un moment. Son ange se mordit la lèvre. Quel parents exemplaire ils étaient tout de même. Il n'avait même pas choisit un nom. Erza et Jellal avaient su depuis le début quel nom porterait leur enfant si c'était un garçon. Cobra et Kinana avait chercher tout les noms qui avaient à voir avec des serpents et on décider lequel ce sera pour une fille ou un garçon.

Sorano regarda sa fille attentivement. Elle était si paisible dans ses bras et ressemblait à un ange…

« Tenshi, ça t'irait ? », demanda-t-elle et posa un regard interrogateur sur Sawyer. Il lui sourit et chuchota : « Parfait… »

Les jeunes parents s'embrassaient doucement avant de regarder à nouveau Tenshi, qui fermât complètement les yeux pour vivre son premier rêve.


	2. Vue de Racer

**Petit Ange**

Depuis cette nuit il n'avait pas reparlé avec Sorano. Et la blanche ne lui avait plus parlé non plus. C'était sans doute mieux, pour tous les deux. Sawyer ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit quand Sorano l'avait suivi dans la forêt.

Pendant des années il avait parfaitement réussi à cacher ses sentiments pour la mage angélique. Pendant des années il avait été certain que les émotions, les sentiments étaient pour les faibles. C'est pour cela qu'à une époque il avait été prêt à sacrifier son cœur pour devenir plus fort.

Mais depuis que Sawyer avait rejoint Crime Sorcière, toute sa certitude fut remise en question. Avant, jamais il n'avait remis ses crimes en question. Mais depuis Crime Sorcière il se demandait si tout ceci en avait vraiment valu la peine. Simplement pour être le plus rapide. Et le pire… il avait commençait à regretter. Lui, regretter ! Si, à l'époque d'Oracion Seis, on lui aurait dit qu'il regretterait ses crimes, Racer en aurait ri. Mais à présent, c'était plutôt triste pour Sawyer.

Plus le temps passait, plus cela devint difficile de cacher son amour pour Sorano. Tout serait aller normalement si les autres membres ne serait pas tomber amoureux. Et le premier fut Cobra, au grand étonnement du punk. Le chasseur de dragons avait apprit un jour que son serpent était en fait une jeune fille transformé. Son nom était Kinana et la où Cobra considérait son serpent comme son ami, il aimait d'amour la jeune fille. Sawyer aimait bien la violette, comme les autres anciens membres d'Oracion Seis. Même si à l'époque elle était encore sous sa forme de serpent, elle aussi avait fait parti de leur guilde. Elle était gentille, altruiste et une bonne amie. Mais c'était douloureux de voir Cobra et Kinana amoureux l'un de l'autre sans penser à Sorano et à ces choses qu'il ratait sûrement.

Et après, Jellal avait commencé à sortir avec Titania. Sawyer n'avait jamais pensé que son maitre de Guilde se serait donner le bon coup de pied au fesses pour enfin avouer son amour à la mage d'armures. Quoique… à la veille de sa déclaration, Cobra avait pris Jellal à part, sûrement pour lui faire comprendre combien son comportement était idiot. Mais la aussi, ce fut douloureux à regarder pour Sawyer.

Cette douleur empira quand Erza mit Simon au monde et quand Kinana eut Hebi une année plus tard. Le punk aimait ces deux bébé, ils étaient quand même les premiers qui l'aimeraient d'instinct, sans le rencontrer à son époque de mage noir. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ratait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Et puis, Meldy et Midnight semblait avoir un gros faible l'un pour l'autre et Hoteye chantait tellement de louanges à l'amour que Sawyer à failli changer d'avis.

Puis vint cette nuit. Sawyer avait du chercher du bois pour le feu de camp, mais le programme changea quand Sorano le suivit dans les bois. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments pour la blanche seraient partagés. Il était de loin le garçon le plus laid des Oracion Seis et Angel avait toujours parut superficielle. Mais quand Sawyer avait vu le désespoir dans le regard de Sorano, il avait eu peut-être une preuve du contraire.

Durant cette nuit, ils s'étaient enfin aimés corps et âmes… Mais le lendemain, ils avait continué leur jeu de "Je t'aime moi non plus". Cette fierté arrogante de l'époque d'Oracion Seis était trop ancrée pour ça. Mais Sawyer se doutait bien que ses camarades n'étaient plus dupes de ce manège.

« Ah, t'es la. »

Sawyer tourna la tête et fut surpris de découvrir Cobra, qui s'était adossé à un tronc d'arbre. Le chasseur de dragon regardait le punk comme s'il était plus naïf que Natsu, ce qui voulait naturellement dire beaucoup de choses.

Cobra lui lança une canette de bière. Il ouvrit la sienne et marmonna : « Tu en a besoin. Tes pensées sont tellement chaotiques que c'est un vrai labyrinthe. »

Sawyer ouvrit sa propre canette. De tous les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis, Cobra était celui dont il fut plus ou moins le plus proche. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils était amis, mais Sawyer lui était reconnaissant de ne les avoir pas laisser tomber quand il fut obliger de donner des informations à propos de Tartaros. Bon, ils s'apprenaient vraiment à se connaître seulement depuis Crime Sorcière.

« Je suppose que tu est au courant… de ce qui s'est passé entre Sorano et moi », grogna Sawyer après avoir but une gorgée de sa bière.

« Avec mes oreilles, faudrait pas s'étonner. Je le sais depuis des années. Par ailleurs, vous êtes les seuls anciens d'Oracion Seis qui s'appelaient par leur vrai nom, Racer. »

« Si toi tu le sais… alors Kinana aussi… »

« Bien sûr, je n'ait aucun secret pour elle. Tout la guilde le sait, vos regards n'était pas vraiment discret »

Sawyer but une autre gorgée pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Oui, cela ne devait plus continuer comme ça entre lui et Sorano. Plus les jours passaient, plus son amour pour elle grandissait. Si seulement elle arrêterait de l'ignorer depuis cette nuit. Remarque, il faisait pareil.

« Bien sûr que ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela entre vous ! Putain, même Hoteye en à marre de vos caprices ! Écoute moi bien, Racer. Contrairement à Jellal et à moi, TU à la chance d'avoir la femme que tu aiment tous les jours à tes cotés. Profites-en de cette chance, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et si c'est le cas, ne vient pas pleurnicher chez moi après. »

Cobra parti sur ce, laissant derrière lui un Sawyer pensif.

 **Xxx**

Crime Sorcière était encore une fois venu rendre visite à Fairy Tail. Sawyer n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire que les fées les ont finalement accepté, alors qu'ils faisaient partis de leurs pires ennemis. Lui et Sorano était quand même rapidement devenus amis avec Juvia Loxar, peut-être parce que tous trois se sont battu contre Gray Fullbuster. Le mage de glace était vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour que lui portait la bleue, mais Sawyer savait très bien qu'il n'était pas mieux que Gray.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne remarquait pas vraiment comment Jellal faisait virevolter Simon ou comment Cobra embrassait encore Kinana à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Il pensait surtout à son ange. Comment arriverait-il à parler à Sorano.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut justement elle qui le tirait de sa rêverie.

« Sawyer, je doit te parler de toute urgence. »

Pardon ? Après des semaines sans se parler, elle ne l'ignorait plus ? Et maintenant en plus, de toute urgence ? Comme son cerveau n'était pas aussi rapide que sa magie, il restât un moment complètement à coté de la plaque. La blanche siffla finalement en colère : « Entre quatre yeux, imbécile. »

Il se laissa tirer hors de la guilde. C'était du suicide de répliquer à une Angel énervée, il en avait fait l'expérience.

Une fois dehors, Sorano lui demanda finalement d'une voix pas très assurée : « Te souvient tu de cette nuit ? »

Naturellement, c'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Il aurait vraiment voulu le dire, mais se retint, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de dire des choses aussi guimauves. C'était pourtant sûrement comme cela quand on est amoureux, le comportement changeait un peu. Jellal était toujours timide avec la présence d'Erza et Cobra n'arrivait qu'a sourire vraiment que lorsque Kinana était prés de lui.

Mais pourquoi cette question ? Cette nuit était elle quand même une erreur pour Sorano ? Bon, il continuerait à être froid comme d'habitude.

« C'était une erreur pour toi ? »

« Pour toi peut-être ? », demanda-t-elle aussi neutre et froide que lui. Enfin, elle essayait. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Il demanda avec un peu plus de chaleur : « Tu veut une réponse franche ? »

Soulagé, il vit qu'elle hocha la tête et Sawyer continua : « Et bien… ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'être Sawyer. Pas Racer le mage d'Oracion Seis, qui doit payer pour ses fautes à Crime Sorcière… »

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance perdue il avait parlé avec franchise, pour la femme qu'il aimait. C'était comme si un lourd fardeau avait disparu de son cœur.

« Pour… moi… aussi… », marmonna la blanche, avant de se serrer contre le torse du punk. Presque automatiquement le mage de vitesse mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Tout cela était si compliqué, si nouveau pour tout les deux. Sawyer savait qu'il avait besoin de Sorano plus que jamais. Elle était son ange…

« Je suis enceinte… »

Cette déclaration le figea et mit du temps à venir à son cerveau. Enceinte… bébé… Il allait devenir père… Sorano portait son enfant… Il la regarda finalement en serrant les lèvres. Comment Jellal et Cobra ont-ils réagi quand Erza et Kinana leur ont annoncé leur grossesse ? Et lui, serait-il un bon père ? Simon et Hebi ont au moins la chance de grandir dans une guilde officielle… Mais son enfant ? Sorano et lui, faisaient parti d'une guilde indépendante, ils étaient des anciens criminels en fuite. Ce n'était pas une vie qu'il voudrait pour un enfant innocent.

Mais cet enfant les aiderait, Sorano et lui, à devenir de meilleurs personnes. Sawyer avait maintenant une bonne raison de se battre. Sorano et l'enfant dans son ventre. Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue et enfin il réussi à faire un vrai sourire. En pleurant et riant à la fois il se mit à genoux et enlaça la taille de Sorano, tout en mettant son visage contre le ventre de sa douce et en disant : « Tu me met à bout de force, tu sais ça ? »

Sorano ria avec lui et lui caressa la tête. Jamais Sawyer n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Un bébé, le sien et celui de Sorano, allait bientôt venir. Il jura de tout faire pour que son fils ou sa fille n'ait jamais à payer ses erreurs.

 **Xxx**

Ils avaient laissé Sorano à Fairy Tail, après avoir discuté de la situation avec Jellal et Makarov. Avec sa grossesse, c'était risqué pour la blanche de purger le pays des guildes clandestine et en voyageant partout comme des nomades.

Fairy Tail cacherait Sorano du conseil, Sawyer faisait confiance aux fées. Par ailleurs, Juvia avait juré à Sawyer de bien prendre soin de Sorano, le punk lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais les mois sans elles furent douloureux. Ils venaient tout juste de se déclarer leur amour et ils avaient dut se séparer pour un temps. Comment Jellal et Cobra pouvaient-ils supporter la distance qui les séparait d'Erza et Kinana ? Sawyer l'ignorait, mais il admirait la force de ses deux camarades.

Neuf mois plus tard, Crime Sorcière était revenue. Sawyer ne tenait plus en place depuis une semaine, mais aucun des autres ne le lui reprochait. D'ailleurs, Midnight avait entretemps mit Meldy enceinte, Jellal avait donc décider qu'elle aussi irait à Fairy Tail le temps de sa grossesse.

Quand ils sont arrivés à la guilde, tout est passé si vite, même pour Sawyer. Fairy Tail était totalement hystérique. Juvia avait pris le punk par le bras dés qu'il ait franchit le seuil, pour l'entrainer vers l'infirmerie de la guilde. A peine arrivé, ils entendirent le cri d'un bébé.

Cela avait mit Sawyer en transe. Comme au ralenti, il vit Kinana et Erza sortir de la pièce. La violette lui avait chaleureusement sourit et Erza l'avait félicité en le serrant contre son armure. Une vielle au cheveux roses était également sortie, mais il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Juvia l'avait finalement poussé dans la chambre. Wendy y était et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui avait mit un bébé envelopper de linges blanc dans les bras. Elle lui avait dit que c'était une fille et que Sorano dormit encore. La naissance fut dure, elle s'était évanouie d'épuisement. Après cela, la collègue chasseur de dragons de Cobra avait elle aussi quitté l'infirmerie des fées.

Et à présent, il était assit prés du lit de Sorano, berçant sa fille dans les bras. Cela lui semblait tellement irréel d'être père. Mais le bébé, son bébé, était bien réel. Un duvet blanc lui poussait sur la tête, dévoilant l'héritage de sa mère. Mais ses yeux noirs venaient du punk. Sa fille semblait si fragile, comme si le moindre petit coup de vent l'emporterait. A part Sorano, elle était la plus belle créature que Sawyer n'avait jamais vue…

La petite pleurait, Sawyer continua de la bercer doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'était calmée, au grand soulagement de Sawyer. Il se demandait comment Cobra pouvait supporter les cris d'Hebi.

Un bruit venait du lit. Il fut soulagé de voir Sorano ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Le fait qu'elle s'était évanouie lors de l'accouchement l'avait inquiété. Mais d'après Wendy, ce n'était que par épuisement, Dieu merci.

« Sawyer… », murmura Sorano. Même fatigué, cela faisait du bien de l'entendre. Le punk sourit à sa compagne et dit : « T'en à mit du temps, belle au bois dormant. La petite t'a réclamé pendant un bon quart d'heure. »

« LA petite…? »

« C'est une fille, Sora. »

La blanche était réveillée pour de bon. Elle s'assit et tendit des bras avide vers le bébé. Sawyer lui donna avec plaisir leur enfant. Sa bien-aimée semblait si heureuse avec le bébé dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, Sawyer trouva que Sorano ressemblait vraiment à un ange.

« Merci, elle me ressemble », murmura-t-elle. Sawyer était d'accord avec elle, même si elle voulait sûrement le provoquer. Cela lui ressemblait tellement. Depuis leur enfance ils adoraient se provoquer l'un l'autre. Leur amour été peut-être né de cela…

« Oui, oui, de physique peut-être. Mais elle aura ma magie, tu vas voir ! », dit le punk pour la forme. Il espérait vraiment que sa fille n'héritera pas de son sale caractère. Par contre, s'imaginer d'apprendre à son enfant la magie de vitesse lui plaisait infiniment…

« Il faudra attendre des années pour savoir, mon amour », répondit Sorano. Elle avait raison, hélas. Mais il attendrait bien des années, il pouvait faire d'autres choses avec sa fille.

Sawyer trouvait quelque fois que Jellal et Cobra se comportait ridiculement avec leurs enfants lors des retrouvailles. Mais à présent il les comprenait mieux. Il aimait sa fille, la fierté paternelle lui faisait un peu oublier la raison. Mais un petit détail le ramena face à la réalité.

« En fait… on l'appellera comment ? », demanda le Punk au bout d'un moment. Il aurait aimé se donner une gifle. Ni lui, ni Sorano avait décidé du nom du bébé. C'était embarrassant, surtout que Jellal et Erza avait su dés le début le nom que porterait leur fils. Sans compter que Kinana et Cobra avaient longuement discuté du choix du prénom.

« Tenshi, ça t'irait ? », demanda finalement Sorano en posant un regard interrogateur sur Sawyer. Tenshi ? Le punk ne pouvait trouver meilleur nom. Il lui sourit et chuchota : « Parfait… »

Et pendant que les jeunes parents s'embrassèrent, Tenshi s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.


End file.
